Keep To Myself
by simplecrafter
Summary: "What did he do wrong? He complimented you, you should be happy." Adam suggested  "But I'm not Adam. I never will be. It's not fair." She complained.  "If you give Eli a chance, maybe you will be."
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I really like this one I don't like how I started it but here ya go!**

Eli was the new kid at school. He had been for two days but only had made one friend. To him, that was an accomplishment. He had every class with his friend, Adam. In English class, he liked this one girl but she avoided giving him the time of day. All three of them were now sitting In English class. Adam and Clare sat next to each other and Eli in front of Adam. Dawes was already 4 minutes late to class. Eli turned around to Adam

"Can we switch seats?"

"Why?" Adam asked. He glanced over at Clare and Adam got t he idea and shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed his books and the y switched seats. Clare noticed both of them switching seats.

"Adam, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I—uh couldn't see so I needed to move." Clare signed and realized there was nothing to see since Dawes wasn't even in class yet but she let it go.

"Hey." Eli leaned over and whispered to Clare.

"She glared at him and spoke, "Do I know you?"

Eli shook his head, "Then why are you talking to me?"

"You're kinda cute so I wanna get know you." Clare ignored him knowing that more than half of the guys in Degrassi were cheaters and she wasn't going to risk getting heartbroken….again.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Eli asked a bit offended

"Not interested." Dawes had soon walked into class.

"Sorry class. There was a staff meeting now let's get started." Clare brought her phone out of her pocket and began to text under her desk. She texted Adam, "_Why did you really move?"_

"_He wanted to sit next to you."_ Adam texted back.

"_And why'd you say yes?"_ Clare asked.

"_Because he likes you and I was trying to help him." _Clare sighed at the text and responded back.

"_Can we have lunch together today?"_

"_Sure." _Adam responded_._

Eli had soon begun to text Adam now.

"_Dude do you know what's wrong with her?"_

"_How about you ask her?"_

"_She won't even talk to me."_

"_I'll ask her later for you."_

"_Alright and you up for lunch?"_

"_Clare just asked me to have lunch with her."_ Adam responded slightly feeling bad.

"_Why cant we all?"_

"_Eh, I don't feel like she's feeling you very much."_

"_Can I just randomly show up or something?"_

"_As long as I don't know."_ Adam responded feeling slightly guilty.

"_Thanks."_

They had been texting all c lass and it was soon over. They had one more class until lunch. Clare had art; Adam and Eli both had study hall.

"See you later Adam." Clare called out.

"Later."

"Bye Clare." Called Eli. She glared at him and continued walking.

"See dude, she's mean to me and doesn't even know me." Eli said losing hope in talking to Clare.

"Well she has a hard time opening up for people." Eli was so dreaded by them two. He hated being in between this but he had no choice since he was friends with both of them.

Eli ignored his response and they made their way to study hall. It was basically a free period in the library and they sat in the back every time leaning against the wall.

"Tell me everything about her."

"Wha—why?" Adam questioned.

"Because if I'm gonna try and get to know her then I need to know stuff about her she doesn't think I know."

"Oh gosh. I don't know how I got stuck in the middle of this." Adam sighed.

"Please Adam."

"Fine, okay um her name is Clare, by the way."

Eli rolled his eyes, "Adam, seriously."

"Alright. Uh her best friend is Alli, who got transferred out of Degrassi. She's a Christian, she; s really religious. Umm, she has a purity ring. Her parents are currently on the edge of getting a divorce. She had an ex named KC who dumped her and went out with her ex friend. She used to wear a catholic uniform to school every day. She uhh, she had long hair, braces, glasses. She's really conservative. Is that enough?" Adam asked.

Eli ignored his question, "How long have you known her?"

"Not long. She just told me all this stuff." Adam forced his lips into a line.

"Oh." Eli looked at the carpeted floor. "Her life seems really hard."

"Exactly. So having a boyfriend and opening up to someone else isn't exactly on her agenda right now."

Eli nodded, "I'm still gonna try to talk to her though."

"Whatever. Just don't involve me."

Clare had soon walked into the library knowing Adam would be in the back. She noticed Eli and sighed,

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"They let us out early because everyone finished their sculptures so yea."

"Oh. Are you gonna sit with us?" Adam questioned. Clare sat down on the rug next to Adam, who was in between both Eli and Clare. An awkward silence fell among them.

Adam broke the silence and spoke sarcastically, "Well this isn't awkward."

"Adam, where are we going for lunch?" Clare asked.

"We can get a smoothie and sit on the benches outside. I think it's warm out."

Clare nodded, "How's it going with Bianca?"

"Ehh. I'm don't with her, she's trying to mess with Drew again so whatever."

"I'm sorry." Clare apologized.

"It's fine. So what about you? Got your eyes on someone?" Adam asked only for Eli's sake. Eli scoffed at the question and they both looked at him and continued their conversation.

"Umm not really. After KC, I'm not really trying to get hurt again and I don't think anyone would want someone as messed up as me."

Eli interrupted, "I would."

Clare had a slight blush on her cheek simply because it's been a while since she has actually been complimented. She looked away from them, and walked to look for a book. She mainly walked away because her blush hadn't sunk in yet. As she was searching for her book, Eli began to talk to Adam.

"Dude, do you not see this? How am I supposed to talk to her? She's like mute or something."

"Instead of trying to flirt with her, try to relate to her or help her with her problems. This is ridiculous, you're so clueless." Eli shrugged his shoulders and Clare returned with her book she had checked out.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked Adam. He nodded and got up from the floor. "See you later dude." Eli nodded and the two left to the lunchroom to grab their smoothies and head for the picnic tables.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Who? Eli?"

Clare nodded, "Nothing's wrong with him besides the usual stuff."

"Why does he keep trying to talk to me?" She asked of curiosity.

"Because he likes you obviously." Adam stated bluntly.

"He doesn't even know me."

"He still thinks you're pretty though so he wants to know you. And trust me, he isn't giving up."

"Why does he even like me? I don't understand."

"Clare, you have to stop with the low self esteem. I should be the one with the low self esteem. You are gorgeous and have a great personality, but if you keep to yourself all the time you're not going to find anymore." He felt slight annoyed.

Clare felt a bit offended, "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Maybe you should give Eli a chance. He's not a bad guy."

Clare nodded in understanding but not that she would talk to Eli.

"Where is he now?" Clare asked. Adam reversed his eyes to behind Clare. She turned around, saw Eli and began to panic.

"Clare, stop shaking. He's just gonna try to talk to you. Don't freak." Clare nodded. Eli soon sat down besides Clare across from Adam.

"Hey guys." Adam waved and Clare kept her head down.

"Hi Clare." She slowly looked at Adam then at Eli and he gave her a smirk. Her blue eyes lit up with the sun shining on them.

"You have gorgeous eyes." He complimented. She soon began to start shaking. She got up from the table and walked away.

"What did I do?" Eli asked shrugged his shoulders, "Hold up." Adam followed Clare and caught up to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"What did he do wrong? He complimented you, you should be happy." Adam suggested

"But I'm not Adam. I never will be. It's not fair." She complained.

"If you give Eli a chance, maybe you will be."

Clare sighed in frustration, "It's just hard Adam. You know I don't like talking to people."

"I get that but you don't have to drive them away either." Clare nodded and they made their way back over to the picnic table.

"You guys good?" Eli questioned. Adam nodded for them both.

"You guys wanna go to The Dot after school?" Adam asked.

Eli responded yes while Clare was in a daze. "What about you Clare?"

"What?" She asked snapping back into reality.

"Go to The Dot with me and Eli after school?" Clare slightly shook her head so Adam noticed but Eli didn't. Adam widened his eyes, as in begging Clare to go with them. Eli was so confused; it was as if Clare and Adam had their own language. Clare nodded, "But only for an hour."

Adam was more excited than the both of them. He had his plan all figured out. He would stay for about 20 minutes, then say he had to leave to do work and let Eli work his "magic".

"What class do you have now?" Eli asked Clare. She muttered back, "I have a free period."

Eli nodded and Adam and himself got up from the table.

"See you later?" Eli asked Clare and she slightly nodded. Eli and Adam walked off to their history class.

"When you said she doesn't open up to people easily, you mean it jeez. The girl is unbreakable."

"Are you gonna give up?"

"Not anytime soon." Eli responded.

**Once again too lazy to reread to see if they're mistakes. But please read and review. I like this story a lot. I might change the title I don't know if I like it but for now, let me know what you guys think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this is up so late. I have been really lazy lately. I think since spring break is right around the corner, I'm so out of it. Like I haven't done any homework for school I'm so tired all the time and really out of it. But some people on twitter keep asking for it so here you go! Just cus I love you guys**

They walked into their history class. This was probably the only class Adam and Eli didn't sit next to each other since Mr. Perino assigned them seats in the beginning of the year. They were both on the other side of room. They had to work on their essays on leaders of the 20th century. Soon the period was over.

"Dude, when we get to The Dot, I'm gonna stay for like 20 minutes then I'll say I have to go to leave you two alone." Adam suggested.

"What if she leaves with you or something?"

"She won't." Eli and Adam waited for Clare on the rocks that were made for sitting. She soon walked out of the school doors and noticed them. She made her way towards them.

"Shall we go?" Eli asked.

"Wait Eli can you drive? It's too hot to walk." Adam complained. Eli shrugged and they were made their way to the car. Clare whispered to Adam, "He drives a hearse?"

Adam nodded and Eli noticed Adam and Clare whispering back and forth. "Everything okay?" Eli asked.

"Clare doesn't feel comfortable riding in a hearse." Eli reversed his attention to Clare.

"It's only for like five minutes." Eli said.

"For my religion, I don't think I should be riding in that."

"Please Clare." Adam begged. "It's not like he actually has a dead person in the back."

Clare didn't respond but got in the hearse otherwise. Adam and Clare got in the back and Eli drove for The Dot. Soon they had arrived and sat in the four seater. Adam and Clare next to each other and Eli across.

"Dude what are you getting?" Eli asked Adam.

"Probably a tuna wrap or something." Eli scrunched his face, "I think I'll get a burger what about you Clare?"

She shrugged her shoulders. The waiter soon arrived and took their orders. Adam ordered his wrap; Eli orders his burger and Clare with another smoothie. Their food soon arrived and Adam threw his down.

"I gotta go guys." He said with a full mouth.

"I'll come with." Clare jumped in.

"No you won't. Stay here." Adam quickly ran out of The Dot.

"And then there were two." Eli broke the silence

Clare sat there awkwardly as usual. "I think I'm gonna go."

"Please don't." Clare sighed and sipped her smoothie to avoid speaking.

"So how long have you been in Degrassi?" Eli asked.

"For a while." She responded vaguely.

"Can I ask you something?" Eli questioned.

She looked up towards him not giving him an answer but he took it as a yes.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I don't know you." She responded with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I'm trying to get to know you but with you not talking back, it's not easy." He said honestly.

"I just don't like opening up to people."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't." Eli nodded.

"What happened to Alli?

"What?"

"Why did she switch schools?" He asked.

"How do you even know about her?"

"Adam told me." Clare was mentally killing Adam.

"Her [parents found out about some of the stuff she did at Degrassi so they switched her to a different school." Clare felt a bit more comfortable now that Eli wasn't hitting on her but actually cared about her life. At least that's what she thought.

"Why'd you come to Degrassi?"She asked hesitantly.

"I moved and this was the only school around here." Clare nodded.

"I appreciate you talking to me now. " Clare once again nodded and smiled a bit.

"Why are you even talk to me?" She asked bluntly.

"Because I want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Because if you're best friends with Adam, then it would be easier for him if we got along. Plus, you're pretty."

Clare blushed at his compliment, "I guess and thanks." She continued to sip the last bits of her smoothie.

"So will you talk to me fro, now on?" Clare looked at him confused but then nodded, "For Adam."

"For Adam." Eli assured. He got up to throw his stuff out. "Ready to go?" Clare got up and threw her cup out and headed out the door with Eli following. "Bye." She waved and began to walk off.

Eli stopped her, "Do you need a ride?"

Clare shook her head. "Then I'll see you tomorrow?" Eli asked. She nodded and began to turn around to walk.

"Clare…" She turned around to face Eli.

"Can I get a hug….as a friend?" She looked at him nervously and stood there still.

"Please?" He asked. She opened her arms and quickly gave him a hug.

"Bye." She said and sped away.

Eli smirked at himself. Like Adam said getting Clare to talk to people wasn't easy but she talked to him, just a step closer. He walked to Morty, hopped in and took out his phone. He dialed Adam's number.

"Hello?"

"Dude."

"How'd it go? Tell me everything." Adam demanded.

**Don't get too excited about their relationship. Some drama comes in kinda. And I promise I will update summer vacation asap. I just been writing so many other stories, im losing track. Review for next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I put this up late, I have been lazy like always but I finally got it up. All Italics is the phone calls. Enjoy**

"_Dude calm down."_Eli said as he began to make his way to his house.

"_Tell away. Did you guys talk? What about? Did you get a hug? Kiss? Did you tell her you like her? She likes you doesn't she? I knew it."_

"_ADAM."_ Eli yelled through the phone, "_I can't talk if you won't stop talking."_

"_Can you start speaking then?"_ Adam asked.

"_Well when you left I asked why she doesn't talk to me and she said because she doesn't know me. And I said I wanted to get to know her for you and well since she's pretty. Then she said why am I talking to her and I told her I wanted to get to know her and all this stuff. Then I asked her about Alli and she told me. And then we left and she hugged me."_

"_Woah. You guys talked? Like she actually talked back? "_

"_Yes dude."_

"_And she hugged you?"_ Adam asked a bit too excited.

"_Yup. I mean after I asked twice but yep."_

"_You should tell her you like her_." Adam recommended.

"_Well I don't wanna scare her and rush it. I'll just wait until we're at least friends and them maybe. She got scared when I just complimented her, imagining actually telling her I like her."_

"_Since when did you become so smart about girls?"_

"_I mean I have my moments."_ Eli responded smugly.

"_I'll talk to you later. I'm going to call Clare_." Eli said.

"_Alright but don't tell her I talked to you."_

"_Bye."_ Adam said and the line went dead.

Adam had called Clare soon after.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Clare, How'd it go?"_

"_It was fine."_ She stated bluntly.

"_Did you talk to him?"_

"_Yea."_ Adam noticed Clare's side of the story was so vague compared to the rant Eli gave him

"_Anything special you guys talked about?"_

"_Ehh not really. Just why I don't talk to people. And then I hugged him. No big deal."_

"_Do you like him?" _

"_What? Adam, how can you ask me that?"_

"_It's just a question Clare." He responded bluntly._

"_I don't think so. I barely know him."_

"_Well he likes you."_ Adam said.

"_How'd you know that_?" She questioned.

"_He told me. He just—I mean he told me at school." _Adam said quickly.

"_Did he call you and just tell you that?"_ She asked with curiosity in her voice.

"_Yea_" Adam muttered. "_So now that you know he likes you, do you like him?"_

"_I like the fact that he's nice too me but I still don't really know him so no I don't like him._" Clare think she liked him but in case she didn't, she didn't want to get Adam worked up about nothing.

"_Clare, I'm so proud of you. Though, you guys didn't do anything; the fact that you're actually talking to someone besides me is exciting."_

Clare smiled and Adam knew she was through the line.

"_Umm Adam, Can I get Eli's number?"_ She asked embarrassingly.

"_Clare, you're growing up so fast_."

"_Shut up Adam and just give it to me."_ Adam gave Clare his number.

"_I'll talk to you later_," she said. They hung up and Clare dialed Eli's number.

Eli had arrived home a while ago and he was on his laptop listening to music. He heard another sound interrupting the music. He looked at his phone and saw it was an unrecognized number. He picked it up,

"_Hello?"_

"_Clare?"_

"_Yea" _

Eli was going to ask how she got his number but he knew it was from Adam.

"_What's up?"_ He asked.

"_I actually don't know why I called you. I'll hang up now."_ She said shyly.

"_No you don't have to_. " He said quickly. "_If you just want to talk we can."_

"_Okay um I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Sure, what" He asked curious._

"_Umm why do you like me?"_

"What makes you think I do?" He asked.

"Adam told me you did." She responded shyly.

"_Oh_" He muttered.

"_Why do you?"_

"_Why are you asking me that?"_

"_I just want to know."_

Eli smirked to himself, "_I like you because you have a great personality. Though, you barely talked to me before, I could already tell. I like that you're so shy, I think it's cute. And not to mention you're absolutely beautiful." _Clare was blushing a lot and Eli knew it.

"_Uh—thanks."_ She stuttered.

"_You alright?"_

"_Yea_." She responded.

"_So...do you?"_

"_Do I what_?" She asked him.

"_Like me possibly?"_ Clare froze and began to panic. She started to shake; she always did this when she was so nervous. She didn't say anything so Eli spoke again,

"_Clare, are you there?"_

"_Uhh—yea."_

"_Did you hear my question?"_

"_No."_ She lied. "_What'd you say?"_

"_Do you possibly like me?"_ He asked again. She breathed heavily, "_I don't know, I still barely know you."_

"_Oh. But I like you and I barely know you."_

"_Exactly, which is why I don't understand why you do."_

"_Do you think you can possibly ever like me?"_ Eli asked.

"_I don't know. Eli, why are you asking me this? I knew you for like 3 days, you know I don't like talking to people and then you ask me do I like you? I can't even answer that_." She ranted.

"_I just wanted to know, just like you did."_ He defended.

"_I'm gonna go now."_ Clare's line went dead and Eli sighed in disappointment and called Adam.

"_So you called right?"_

"_Yea"_ Eli sighed.

"_How'd it go?"_

"_Terrible. Before the phone call we were potential friends and now I don't even think we're that."_

"_Whoa. What happened?"_ He asked out of curiosity.

"_I asked her did she like me and she said why am I asking her and basically started blaming me for asking her."_

"_I thought you said you weren't gonna ask."_

"_Well she kinda made it seem like she did so I asked. But I think actually putting out there made her feel weird."_

"_Well let her tonight. Just talk to her in school."_

"_Alright dude. Later."_

Eli didn't even know how he would confront Clare that Monday without her freaking out but he had to at least attempt to talk to her.

That Monday….

Eli and Adam ran into each other right outside the school.

"Hey, did you talk to her after the phone call?" Adam asked.

Eli shook his head, "I'll try to talk to her after English, I guess."

Adam nodded and they made their way inside their English classroom. Dawes walked in and 2 minutes passed since class started. It wasn't like Clare to be late, so both of them began to worry.

"Do you know why she's late?" Eli whispered and Adam shrugged his shoulders. About 20 minutes into class, Clare walked in. They were both relieved to see she was okay, but she didn't look the same. She wasn't wearing her usual wardrobe; she looked so out of it and tired. She sat I her seat next to Adam and Eli in front of him. She ignored them both. Eli turned around to her, she didn't take a single look at him, and she kept watching Dawes lecture.

"You alright?" Adam asked her. She answered with a glare and rolled her eyes. Soon class was over. She tried to rush out not wanting to talk to Adam or Eli but they both stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked. Clare ignored his question.

"What did I do wrong?" Eli asked with a bit of guilt in his voice.

"Get off of me Adam." She tried to let go of his grip. "Can you explain what's wrong? You were late and you look a mess."

"Oh well thanks." She responded with sarcasm.

"Was it Eli?" Adam asked. She glanced over and looked at him, her eyes grew watery and she released herself from Adam's grip and went to her next class.

"So I'm pretty sure you did this." Adam said to Eli.

"What exactly did I do besides ask for the truth?"

Adam shrugged, "We can try to find out during lunch. As if she didn't have enough problems to deal with already." Adam sighed they both made their way to Chem hoping Clare would actually talk to them during lunch.

**Next chapter is right around the corner. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch….

"Do you wanna talk to her alone or want me to come with you?" Adam asked.

"You can come f you want. It doesn't really matter." Eli and Adam made their way over to Clare who was sitting on the school steps.

"Clare, please can you talk to me?" Eli asked. She moved from the steps to walk away.

"Can I know what's wrong?" Adam butted in. She grabbed Adam by his arm and pulled him away from the steps. "I don't want Eli to know."

"But if he's the reason you're like this, why not tell him?" Adam asked bluntly.

"Can you just let me talk?" Clare interrupted.

"He told me he liked me and asked me if I liked him."

"And what happen?" Adam asked still confused.

"I actually think I might like him." She said embarrassed.

"How is that bad?"

"Because I'm scared. The same thing that happened with KC, I'm scared the same thing is gonna happen with him."

"But you can't let what happened with KC keep you from finding love. You're not gonna get better if you keep letting the past be a burden on you." He said truthfully.

"Do you think I should tell him I like him?"

"If you want, just be honest." Clare nodded.

"Are you gonna tell him now?" Adam asked.

"Maybe after school…just the two of us."

"I get it." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Are you gonna ask him to be your boyfriend or what?"

"Woah Adam. Not at all." Adam nodded and they made their way over to Eli standing awkwardly near the steps. They stood in silence, "Clare needs to talk to you after school." Adam broke the silence.

"I can talk for myself."Clare said.

"Just trying to help." He walked away leaving them by themselves.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"I'll tell you after school."

"Why can't you just tell me now? We're alone."

"Because I don't want to. Have patience." She said as an order. Eli smirked and Clare walked off into the building.

Their last class was torture. Eli sensed that Clare liked him but wasn't sure if she was gonna actually tell him since she's so quiet about things. Surprisingly, the period sped by. He waited for her outside of Morty, leaning against it. He smiled as she walked over to him.

"Where do you wanna go?" Clare asked.

"We can sit in Morty." Eli recommended.

"In what?" She responded confused.

"The hearse."

"You named in Morty?" She asked a bit interested.

"Uhh yea." He responded.

"Okay."Eli opened the door for Clare. She got in; he walked to the other side to get in. It was a bit awkward so Eli spoke first.

"So why did Adam say you wanted to speak to me?"

"Umm when I freaked out before...uh it was I didn't really know how to react when you said you liked me."

"Oh." Eli muttered, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm just scared—that I actually might like you back." Clare avoided making eye contact with Eli, when he didn't respond she looked at him. He noticed he was smiling and blushing, which made her blush.

"But why are you scared of that?" Eli asked.

"Did Adam tell you about KC?" She asked.

He hesitantly nodded, "Well ever since we broke up, I'm scared of getting heartbroken again. And with all the drama with my parents, it's just a lot to deal with.

"I'm sorry for what's happening. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's okay." She formed her lips into a line.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked shyly.

"What?"

"Why do you even acknowledge me? Why do you talk to me? Why are you so nice?" She asked.

"Because I have no reason to be mean." He responded bluntly. Clare smiled at how relevant that was but wished everyone saw in the way that Eli did.

"So you just wanted to tell me you liked me?" Eli asked.

"Yea."

"Anything else?" He asked curious.

"Not really. Why?"

"Umm I thought you were gonna ask to be—my girlfriend."

"Eli, its enough that I like you. I'm not going to be your girlfriend after like 3 days of knowing you."

"Its fine I guess. It's good to know you like me considering it's hard for you to open up to people. Just tell me when you're ready, hopefully soon. I feel special though." The usually smirk displayed on his lips.

"I'm gonna go." She opened the door.

"Clare…" She turned around.

"You're really beautiful." She blushed the darkest red possible.

"See you tomorrow, Eli." She walked out and closed the door of the hearse and made her way home.

Why was it that Eli made her feel so much more special than she really was? I mean she had nothing going for her but Eli saw it differently. He actually called her 'beautiful' ad Clare wasn't used to that. She liked him because of his generosity towards her. She felt something but of course she couldn't have sped into it, it was too soon and the fear of getting heartbroken again terrified her. Eli understood that about her and she appreciated it? But how long was he going to wait for her?

**I have the next chapter ready to go. Might upload it later today or tomorrow morning, but you guys have to leave me reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

That Friday…

Clare and Adam were standing at her locker waiting for Eli because he wanted to meet up so him and Adam could go to Adam's house and "study" which was code for video games. Soon Eli arrived from the corner Clare wasn't facing but Adam was. Eli gave him the 'shhh' from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Umm—a hi could have worked."

He smirked, "Yea well I'm not that simple. You coming with me and Adam?"

"To watch you play video games. I think I'll pass."

"C'mon, just come. We don't even have a lot of work and it's a Friday." Eli suggested.

"Fine, but not for long." They wall made their way to Morty to drive to Adams' house. They had soon arrived. Eli and Adam wasted no time in heading straight for the system. They immediately put Halo in and began o play. They played a couple of rounds and Eli had been losing all of them.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Adam asked.

"What?"

"You're slacking dude."

"I'm just distracted." They both reversed their eyes towards Clare who had her iPod in and was typing her essay on Adam's laptop. She felt eyes on her, looked up and took out her headphones.

"Do you mind leaving? Eli's distracted." Adam said bluntly.

"By what?"

"You."

"Oh"Clare mouthed. She began to walk upstairs, "Clare, you don't have to leave." Eli called out.

"Maybe we could do something together. All of us." Eli recommended.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Adam said.

"You guys can play. Ill just finish my essay."

"Well that's not fun. Just play with us." Adam suggested.

Clare caved in and sat on the floor joining Adam and Eli. "Eli, GO FIRST." Adam called out a bit too excited.

"Okay Adam, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said.

"Well aren't you just a bit too confident. I dare you to get a scoop of mayonnaise and a squirt of ketchup and eat it." Adam did as he said as if was no challenge but he scrunched at the taste.

"Alright. Clare, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Eli?"

"ADAM…"

"What? It's a game." Clare already knew Eli knew, but being put on the spot was uncomfortable. She hid her face and answered with a nod.

"I knew it all along."Adam responded. She glared at him and Eli smirked.

"True or Dare Eli."

"Truth."

"Is it true that…if I didn't like you, you were gonna keep trying until I did?"

Eli responded with a yes, "You're way too beautiful to not keep trying."

Clare blushed, "Adam, truth or dare?" Eli asked

"Truth."

"Who do you like in Degrassi that you haven't told us about?"

"Umm Anya is really cute."

"Wow, um okay." He responded and Adam shyly nodded.

"Clare, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Are you ever going to pick dare." He questioned.

"Eventually."  
>"Is it true that…you brought a vibrator to school?"<p>

"Are you aiming to humiliate me Adam?" Adam guilty shrugged.

"I did but it's a long story."

"It always is." Eli responded. Clare nodded, "Truth or Dare Eli?"

"Dare"

"I dare you kiss Adam."

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Yep. Its time to make things interesting. Do it." Eli leaned in to kiss Adam on the finger, "There you go."

"That's not what I meant." Clare said.

"Well you weren't specific." Clare sighed.

"Adam, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Anya right now and tell her you like her.

"Eli, NO."

"Chickening out?"

"I don't even have her number." Eli glared, "Fine then I dare you to—you lucky I don't have a good one."

Adam smirked and asked Clare, "Truth or dare?"

"….Dare"

"I dare you to….make out with Eli. Not kiss, but make out with him.

"ADAM…" She yelled

"That's what you get for telling him to kiss me."

Clare didn't even know if Eli wanted to kiss her. She held her head down shyly.

"I mean anytime now." Adam butted in. She looked up at Eli and he smirked at her. She moved close to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Clare, that wasn't the dare."

"You can't do a dare like that. What if he doesn't want to?" She shot back at Adam.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't want to. That's the point of the game and I'm pretty sure he does."

Clare noticed Eli didn't react, "Do you mind?"

Eli shook his head. He leaned into her lips and kissed her. It was simple kisses but Eli bit on her lip for her to open her mouth so he can actually complete Adam's dare. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she hesitatingly kissed back. Soon they pulled apart and Clare's face was practically purple.

Eli smirked. "Alrighty then." Adam broke the silence.

"It's late, Im gonna go." Clare jumped up, grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. Eli sighed that every time they would get a step further, she would run off. He chased after her. They were right outside the house on Adam's porch. It was a drizzling a bit but they ignored it.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "its fine."

"Why are you leaving?" he questioned.

"Its late and I need to get home." She lied.

"Clare, c'mon. Its 5 o'clock. What's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to stop myself. I keep liking you more and more."

Eli smirked, "Thanks? But don't leave."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because the game was jus getting fun. And if you start to get worried again, remember it's just a game." Eli said.

She nodded and they made their way back into the house.

"Are we gonna finish?" Adam asked. Eli nodded, "So whose go is it?"

"Clare, you have to ask Eli." Adam said.

"Truth or dare..."

"Truth."

"Did you uhh—like the kiss?" She asked shyly hiding her blushed.

Eli lifted her head up, "It was incredible. I wouldn't mind getting that dare again." She looked in his eyes and smiled.

"Your turn to ask me." Adam butted in trying to stop them from getting all romantic.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to share your biggest secret besides the ftm thing."

"Oh gosh um I guess that I'm half a virgin?"

"Whoa what. Explain." Eli said. 

"Well I've gotten as far as possible it is to go with a girl. She's from my last school."

"Alright then, definitely wasn't excepting that." Eli said a bit disturbed.

"Clare, Truth or Dare."

"Dare? And please don't make everything about Eli." She added.

"Whatever. I dare you to kiss Eli on his lips every time he says your name, my name or the word 'dare.'

"Deal?' Clare hesitantly nodded. "Adam." Eli said purposely.

She glared at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"Okay, um Eli what's the furthest you've gone with a girl?"

"I didn't say truth or dare yet."

"Well let's just pretend you said truth." She said.

"What's the furthest you've gone?"

"Clare…"

"Kiss #1" Adam butted in. Clare leaned into Eli again and kissed him.

"Do I have to answer it?" he asked and Clare nodded.

"I—uh just had sex with a girl." He said hesitantly.

Just? How much further could he have gone?"

"So you're not a virgin?" She whispered.

Eli shook his head, "Alright well this game took a turn for the worst and my mom should be home any minute." They nodded, gathered their stuff and walked out the house. It was now pouring and neither f them had umbrellas. As soon as they got off of Adam's porch, Eli broke the silence.

"Clare, are you alright?"

"Yea, why?"

"You just stopped talking all of a sudden."

"Yea I'm fine." She lied. Clare began to walk in the direction of her house, "Where are you going?" Eli called out.

"Home."

"Let me drive you." He suggested.

"It's okay."

"Please let me, its pouring." Clare nodded and they both climbed in Morty.

They were almost at Clare's house, "Eli what happened to the girl?'

"Who?"

"The girl-you lost your virginity to." Eli's eyes widened and his heart fell, "Can we talk about this another time?" Clare nodded.

They soon reached her house and Eli walked Clare to her door. The rain had soaked their hair and clothes.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked again and Clare nodded.

"Alright, ill see you tomorrow?"

"Yea." She smiled.

"By the way, you're an amazing kisser." Clare blushed and kissed Eli on his cheek. Before she could pull away he wrapped his hands around her neck and smashed his lips into hers, but Clare didn't mind. She kissed him back, but they were soon interrupted by an "Ehhmm."

"Mom. Uh, Hi." Clare said embarrassed wiping her mouth.

"Hey Clare. Ill go inside, pretend I didn't even see you." Clare blushed of embarrassment and watched her mom walk in the house and close the door. Clare slammed her hand on her forehead, "Ohgosh."

"It's not that bad." Eli said.

"Not for you. I have a big talk coming up now."

"Sorry." He whispered

"It's alright." Eli smiled and gave her one last kiss, "Goodnight."

"Bye Eli." She walked in the house and prepared herself for the awkward talk she was about to have with her mom.

**I've had this typed for like a month on my phone but was too lazy to put it on the computer but it's finally here and I like this chapter. And the next chapter is going to be an awkward talk with her mom and more stuff. But review for the next one to be up asap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I extremely apologize for taking so long. Its spring break and I have been practically dead all week. But yeah sorry for the hold up.**

Clare tried to walk upstairs and avoid the talk with her mom, "Clare….come back down."

She walked down the steps, "Yes?"

"We need to talk." She responded. "OhGod." She muttered. Clare sat on the couch and waited for her mom to start ranting. Helen sat next to her daughter but didn't say a word.

"So…." Clare broke the silence.

"So are you dating that kid?" She wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"You mean Eli and no I'm not."

"Then why were you kissing him?" She questioned.

"We don't need to talk about this. We're just friends."

"Well if you guys kissing, it's more to it than that." What century was she in? People kissed each other all the time and could have meant nothing. Clare sighed and impatiently waited for her mom to continue talking.

"You still plan to stay abstinent till marriage right?" Her mom asked.

"How can you even asked me that?" Her voice raged with anger.

"Clare, calm down. Just making sure."

"Well yes I do plan to stay abstinent." She said trying to hide the extreme anger in her voice.

"Well just in case. Remember you have to be safe." Her mom advised. "Mom, I'M NOT FIVE." She yelled.

"Watch your tone. I'm just trying to be a mom." She reached into the draw attached to a table and gave Clare condoms.

"I don't need these."

"Just in case Eli doesn't have any."

Clare knitted her eyebrows in confusion not being able to process why her mom was acting as such.

"I'm going back to Adams." Clare made her way out and threw the condoms back on the table and headed straight to Adams' house.

She knocked on his door and he soon answered, "Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Another argument with my mom and I had no other place to go." She explained. Adam was used to Clare always being in his house because she always had arguments with her mom and always stay over his place. He nodded and let her in and Clare noticed Eli in his living room.

She turned back and whispered to Adam, "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

He shrugged and responded with, "You didn't ask."

"Why are you never home?" Clare asked Eli interrupting him playing his game.

"Because I don't like being home." He bluntly responded.

Clare ignored his response, "Adam, I'm going to go upstairs."

As she soon as they heard his door clothes, Eli asked, "Why is she here?"

"She got in an argument with her mom."

"What about?" Eli asked.

"I have no idea. What happened when you dropped her off?"

"Uhh we kissed and her mom showed up. And then she said she had a talk coming up." Eli said just realizing that was probably the problem.

"Then that's probably it, genius!" Adam said sarcastically.

"Oh yea." Eli responded sarcastically. "Should I go talk to her?" he asked. Adam nodded in response.

Eli knocked on Adams' door which Clare was in.

"You can come in." She called out. She reversed her attention to the door, "Why'd you knock? It's not my room."

"Just trying to be nice. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She responded casually.

"It's like 10 and you randomly show up at Adams' house."

"You remember how I told you I had an awkward talk coming?"

Eli nodded, "Well she kinda…I don't know she's just really annoying."

"What did she say?" He asked.

"When she saw us…she thinks we're kind of together and was telling me to be safe. And she gave me condoms which I don't know why. And she asked do I still plan to keep my vow. Like how can she ask me something like that, does she really think I changed that much? Then she said she was just looking out for me but if she was she would trust me and "

Eli interrupted her with a passionate kiss. She was full of shock and pulled back, "Um hi."

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry about your mom too. So she thinks we're together? That's good so if we eventually do, you won't even have to bother telling her." He tried to change the subject.

"Eli, you're not getting the point."

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"I don't think she thinks I have enough-willpower to stay abstinent. She has no faith in me." Clare sighed.

"Well I know you do." Clare smiled, "Thanks but that's not enough."

"Maybe you should sit down her and straight out tell her everything about what you fell. You have to find a way to get her to listen." Eli suggested. Clare nodded and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get something to drink and talk to Adam."

"Don't worry about it, I got it. And I'll tell Adam to come up" Clare hesitantly responded with "okay."

Eli went downstairs and not long Eli and Adam was standing in the room, Eli with a glass of water in his hand which he handed to Clare.

"You needed me?" Adam asked.

"Yea umm can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure you don't wanna go home again?" She shook her head.

"Alright, you can stay up here. I'll stay downstairs." Adam left his room and went back downstairs.

"I'm gonna head home." Eli said. Clare nodded, "Thanks for helping."

"No problem." Eli leaned in to give Clare a kiss on her cheek, she blushed.

Eli soon left and Clare grabbed sweats and a t shirt out of Adams' dresser and slipped it on. And lied down trying to fall asleep when her phone vibrated. It was Eli

"_Can I pick you up tomorrow morning from Adams' so we can go to school together?"_

She blushed laying against the pillow, "_Yea, sure_."

"_Okay. Goodnight beautiful."_

She couldn't stop blushing, "_Goodnight __"_

Clare soon fell asleep on Adam's bed. She was woken up at about 2 from the vibration of her phone. She picked it up and it was 2 missed calls from Eli. She called him back.

"Hello?"

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Um sleeping. Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?"

"Can you come to the window?" He asked.

"For what?"

"Just come. Please." Clare walked up lazily to the window and looked down. She saw nothing in front of her, "Why'd you tell me to look? There's nothing here"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should come out and look." He advised.

"Eli, you're so weird. You're the only one who comes to someone's house at 2 playing games."

"Just come down." He begged. Clare silently walked down the steps, opened the door and saw nothing.

"Eli, I still don't see anything and I'm tired."

"Step outside then." Clare stepped out and looked down the block and saw Eli standing there.

**I felt like leaving it here. Sorry if there were any typos. Leave reviews for the next chapter. In about 2 chapters, it gets really interesting. Well at least to me. REVIEW! Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im really incredibly sorry for not updating sooner, I typed the first part of the next chapter yesterday and was going to type the rest today. But my phone broke today and I have all my chapters on my phone -_- so I cant update until my dad tries to fix it but if you guys want me to update what I did typed just let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Im sorry for the wait. I told you guys my phone was broke and I had the rest of the story on my phone so I had to write what I remembered. I will be posting 2 chapters today for making you guys wait so long. Im really sorry, enjoy!**

He was smirking and Clare blushed and made her way over to him.

"Umm hi."

He smiled and kissed her. She pulled back, "Why'd you tell me to come out here?"

"Just tryna spend every waking moment with you."

She blushed, "I'm gonna go back inside."

He pulled her arm back, "just stay with me."

"Out here? Eli, its cold." He brung her into the back of Morty.

"So you want me to seriously hang out with you at 2 in the morning?" Eli shrugged his shoulders in response. He leaned in and smashed his lips into hers and this time she didn't pull back. They kissed for a while, he bit on her lip for him to slip his tongue inside, she couldn't stop him so she didn't object.

"Eli, I have to get back in the house."

"Why?" He questioned.

"I need to go to bed."

He frowned, "Alright."

He hesitantly asked "Clare, where are we?"

"What do you mean?" She responded bluntly.

"Are we still friends or…" He let his sentence drift.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know"

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

"Not yet but-we're getting there." She flashed him a slight smile.

"So friends with benefits?"

"You're pushing it Eli."

He smirked, "See you in school." She walked out of Morty and back into the house. She made her way back up to Adam's room and wasted no time in drifting in her dreams.

**At lunch the next day….**

Eli, Adam and Clare were having lunch at the picnic tables, "Clare, where were you last night?" Eli asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like around two something, I went in my room to get something and you weren't there." Clare looked over at Eli embarrassingly then back at Adam "I was probably in the bathroom when you went in."

Adam nodded, "Or you were with Eli." He added.

Clare's eyes widened, "What makes you think that?"

"He told me." Adam gestured towards Eli.

"Eli…."

"What?" He responded clueless.

"Just tell the whole school why don't you?"

"Sorry" he muttered.

"It's fine."

"Are we still hanging after school?" He asked Clare. She smiled and nodded.

"Where are you guys going?" Adam asked.

Clare shrugged "No idea, he won't tell me."

"So I'm becoming a third wheel. Great." He responded sarcastically.

"No Adam. You can come."

"It's okay."

"No, you're coming." She ordered and Adam shrugged.

Eli glared at Clare, "What?" She asked.

"I was hoping it was just me and you."

"Well too bad, Adam's coming."

Eli sighed, "Fine."

**After school**

All 3 of them got into Morty and waited to see Eli's surprise destination. The car stopped and they looked out of the window.

"Where are we?" Clare asked.

"Dude, why are we at your house?" Adam questioned.

"Well the surprise was somewhere else but kinda just for me and Clare."

Adam sighed, "You know what, go ahead. It's a shame I practically started this and you act is if I don't even exist anymore. Real Nice, Eli.

"Adam, don't leave." Clare pleaded.

"I'll call you later, Clare." He left Morty and made his way to his house.

"Eli, why are you being so mean to him?"

"I'm not trying to; I just want to be alone with you." He responded honestly.

"But you can't keep leaving Adam by himself. And remember we're only friends….for him."

"Nothing more?" Clare shook her head.

"Then why I kiss you-why do you kiss back?"

She hesitated before responding, "I don't know but it doesn't mean anything."

"Can we still hang out now?"

"Can you at least call Adam first and apologize. I'll feel better being with you if I know he's okay."

Eli nodded and took out his phone to call Adam. After several tries, Adam wasn't picking it up.

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered loudly.

"Leave a voicemail." She responded with the same tone and Eli nodded.

"Hey dude. I'm sorry about what just happened. It's just hard, you know I like Clare and I'm trying hard." Clare began to blush a dark shade of red. "I just wanted to be alone with her. If you call back we can plan guy's night or something. Just call me back dude." Eli hung up the phone.

He noticed Clare's head down blushing, "Well aren't you cute?"

"Hush." She blushed even more and tried to hide it which failed.

"I like it when you get embarrassed."

"Are we still going?" She changed the subject.

"Let's just hang in my house."

"Uhh—okay."

They made their way in his house and sat on the couch and Clare noticed it was silent.

"Where are your parents?"

"Not here." He responded. Clare glared at him for his unnecessary use of sarcasm.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Let's play hide and seek." She suggested.

"Really Clare? What are you, five?"

She pouted, "Please."

Eli shrugged his shoulders and she ran off to hide.

**Im uploading the next chapter in like a half hour. Sorry if there were typos. REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

Eli and Clare played a couple of rounds of hide and seek. It was Clare's turn to hide again and she had no idea where to hide where she hadn't already. Eli was down to seven seconds in counting so she had to find some place to hide quick, she immediately ran in his closet.

"I'm coming" He yelled from his parents' room. He checked the bathroom, in the shower and made his way to his own room. He checked under the bed, behind the door and curtains. Clare watched him get excited when he thought he found her and really didn't and giggled at the sight. Eli heard her laugh and slowly made his way over to the closet. He slowly opened and she stood there with her hand covering her face as if that would make her disappear.

"You know you really shouldn't laugh during a game like this." He suggested sarcastically. She giggled again as he closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Let's stay in here." He suggested seductively.

"You don't wanna play anymore?"

He shook his head; he leaned her back against the wall and smashed his lips into hers. She slid down to the floor bringing Eli with her. He pulled her in his lap and deepened the kiss, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He began to tug at her shirt but she removed his hands and they continued to passionately kiss until they were interrupted by a woman who opened the closet. It was Cece, Eli's mom.

"You know you guys should really learn to make less noise." She suggested.

Clare jumped off of Eli and sat on his bed, her cheeks turning practically purple of embarrassment.

"I'm Cece; I'm guessing you're Eli's girlfriend." She smiled at her but Clare avoided eye contact.

"She's not my girlfriend" Eli answered for her.

"Why isn't she talking?"

"She's embarrassed"

"Why?"

"That you walked in on us."

"Oh" Cece muttered, "No need to feel embarrassed." She told Clare. "I'll leave you two alone. Be safe." Cece winked at Eli and he just shook his head,

"How are you acting like there's nothing wrong?"She questioned Eli.

"There isn't anything wrong." He responded bluntly.

"The first time your mom meets me she catches me making out with you in your closet."

"She doesn't care."

"Well I do. It's humiliating."

"Sorry, next time it won't happen."

"Next time?" She questioned and he shrugged in response.

"I'm going to Adams'"

"Why?"

"I can't be around you, you're ruining me Eli.

"What? How am I ruining you?"

"You just are,"

"Are you regretting what we did?" He asked.

"There's nothing to regret, it was just a kiss."

"Exactly so if was just a kiss, how am I ruining you?" Clare could hear the anger forming in his voice.

"Because…" She yelled

"Because what?" he yelled back

"Because…I don't even feel like I'm abstinent around you."

Eli all of a sudden fell ashamed and didn't even know how to respond, "Oh" he muttered. "Sorry, how was I supposed to know you couldn't kiss?"

"It's not just the kissing, it's the closet thing and being so close to you considering we haven't even known each other that long, and we're not even together and then you tried to take off my shirt, Eli."

"It wasn't like was going to force you."He said defending himself.

"You still tried."

"Well you should have told me. I can't read your mind."It came out as a sarcastic mark, which isn't what he intended.

"This is serious Eli."

"I'm being serious, if you want to have something between us, you have to tell me all this stuff and not just assume I know because I don't, okay?"

She nodded, "I'm gonna go now."

"You're still leaving?"

She nodded, "You're still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you, I was just embarrassed. And I'm not leaving because I don't wanna be with you, I just can't be here. My mom thinks I'm still at school."

"Okay." He responded saddened.

She hesitated "Eli, are we together now? Just wondering"

He shrugged, "You tell me"

She nodded in respond.

"You want to me my girlfriend?" He questioned. She nodded again.

"Then ask me." He demanded.

"What?"

"Ask me straight out and tell me you want to be together."

"Why do you do this to me?"

He shrugged, "If you really want me, you'll do it."

"You're really evil." She glared at hi,

"I know", he said smugly.

Clare hesitated, "Well?" He butted in.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Eli?"

"Well I don't know. You see, it's this girl, she has beautiful blue eyes, auburn curly hair, an amazing body, she's smart and is absolutely beautiful and I was kind of hoping she would be my girlfriend instead." He said overly sarcastic.

"Should I be jealous?" She questioned just as sarcastic as he was. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. He immediately deepened the kiss and she bit on his lip. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and she gasped as he did so. He gripped her hips and made his way to her butt and squeezed it, "Eli, the ring." She whispered against his lips.

"Sorry." He moved his hands back to her hips and kissed her again until she pulled back, "I have to go."

He pouted and put her down, "So I'm officially the boyfriend of Clare Edwards."

"Guess so." She responded.

She smiled and gave him one last kiss. She began to walk out the door when Eli called out,

"Later girlfriend," in a feminine voice. She looked back at him and laughed, "Bye Eli."

Clare smiled to herself as he made her way to Adam's house. She felt she was in something with Eli but the reaction of Adam when he found out terrified her. She didn't want to flat leave Adam for Eli, but she didn't want to leave Eli either. She stood on his porch and knocked and stepped back.

He opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

**Leave reviews for next chapter. And I read this whole story over again, and I'm so sorry for typos. I hate when I'm reading someone's story and there's a typo, so I incredibly apologize for the typos in this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**ITALICS IS THE PHONE CALL. ENJOY**

"Hey, um did you get Eli's voicemail?" She questioned.

"No, my phone died." Adam responded bluntly.

"Can you call him back? He wanted to apologize."

"Did you like force him or something?" Adam questioned a bit annoyed.

"Adam…"

"Fine, then give me your phone." He ordered. She sighed and gave him her phone. She stepped in and Adam closed the door behind her. He called Eli and he soon picked up,

"_Hey beautiful."_

"_Umm this is Adam."_ He said awkwardly.

"_Oh sorry, what's up?"_

"_Clare said you left me a voicemail or something."_

"_Oh yea dude I'm really sorry. I just wanted to spend time with her and I'm sorry if I made you feel like the third wheel. Wanna do guys' night tomorrow or something?"_

"_Uhh okay."_ He responded. "_What happened with you and Clare?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What happened at your house_?" He asked a bit too curious.

"_Um , you should ask her."_ He responded.

"_Alright bye."_

And with that the line went dead.

"You guys good?" Clare questioned.

"Yea." Adam walked over to the couch and Clare followed.

"Clare, what happened at his house?"

"What?" She responded trying to avoid his question.

"What did you guys do?" He questioned.

"We-uh just made out."

"That's it?" Adam asked.

Clare nodded, "You sure?" He asked again.

"Why do I feel you're trying to get something out of me? That's all that happened."

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

"Never mind, I'm leaving." She got up and walked out the door slamming it behind her. Soon she arrived home and went up to her room and called Eli.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey."_

"_What's up?"_ He asked.

"_Umm I just came back from Adams'_."

"_Is everything okay?"_ He asked a bit worried.

"_Yea, it's just that he seems to...I don't know. I told him we were making out at your house and he was like was that all? He seems to sense more happened or we're together or something."  
><em> 

"_Oh."_ He whispered. "_Did you tell him?"_

"_No, should I?"_

"_I'll do it and are you parents there_?"

"_No, why?"_

"_I'm coming over in a bit."_

"_No Eli—you can't, I—"_

Eli hung up and called Adam. He told him, him and Clare were together. He wasn't totally okay with it, but he was glad that he told him rather than finding out by someone else. After the phone call, Eli grabbed his keys to Morty and hopped in his car making his way over to Clare's house.

He arrived at her house and climbed up the pole to her balcony. She was lying in her bed, stomach facing the bed reading a book. She had on a big white t-shirt and shorts. Shorts, that were frankly way too short but he wasn't complaining.

He knocked on the glass door of her door. Her eyes reversed to the door, she ran over and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered loudly.

"I told you I was coming."

"I didn't think you would actually come."

He smirked and attempted to go pass her in her room, "Whoa you can't go in, my mom is sleeping." She walked out onto the balcony closing the glass door behind her.

"Did you talk to Adam?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yea."

"What did he say?" She asked a bit worried.

"He was kind of weird about it, but then he said he was glad I told him rather than finding out by someone else."

"That's good." She whispered.

"You know…I really like your shorts." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She looked down at the floor embarrassingly, "Um—I'm gonna go put on some pants." She began to open the door to her room,

"No, don't change." She smiled at him and he leaned her back against the ramp of the balcony. He leaned down and slammed his lips into hers. He glided his tongue in her mouth and they kept fighting over each other's tongues. He reached down to grip her waist, and moved his hands to her butt and squeezed it. She moaned against his lips and pulled back.

"Eli, you're not supposed to be here." She said still catching her breath.

"Fine, then can I at least see your room?"

"Okay ,but be quiet." She opened the door and they walked in. She sat on her bed as he looked around.

"You know, you're kind of a neat freak." He said laughing.

"I am not." She answered.

"Everything is so perfect, it's ridiculous."

"Yea….well" She responded not really having an answer. He walked back to her bed and leaned down to look under it.

"Eli, don't look under there." She ordered but he looked before she could even finish his sentence. He pulled out from under her bed, the purple vibrator.

"Um—why do you have this?" He asked a bit confused and amused.

"Eli, it's not like that…..at all."

"Its fine, I think it's kinda hot." He admitted.

"Eli, I don't do that."

"Its okay, a lot of girls do it. It's normal." He said still amused.

"I don't do that." She yelled.

"Shhh, Didn't you say your mom was sleeping?"

"Then stop thinking I do that, because I really don't." She said truthfully.

"Then why do you have it?"

"I had it when I was younger and I just never got rid of it." She snatched the vibrator from his hand.

"Thinking about sex so early huh?" He said a bit smugly.

"Eli…" She whined.

The door opened and it was Helen. "Clare, what are-?"

Helen realized there was a boy in her room. "Who are you and what in the world are you doing here?" She questioned furious.

"Uhh hi, I'm Eli and I'm Clare's boyfriend." He held out his hand but Helen didn't take it. He awkwardly shove his hands into his pocket.

"Clare, was this the guy you were making out with before?" She asked.

She nodded. "I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend."

"We just started going out." Helen's eyes reversed to Clare's hand, "What the hell was going on here? Why do you have that?"

Clare's eyes widened and she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Mom it's not what you think. He found it under my bed and was just asking me about it."

"Okay, well Eli you need to leave. Clare, when you show him out come downstairs."

"Uhh, okay." She muttered. With that, Helen left Clare's room.

Clare just glared at Eli.

"What? I told you to be quiet." He said defending himself

"Yea, because this is my fault." She responded sarcastically. She grabbed his hands and took him to the balcony.

"You can go now." She suggested but intended for it to be more of a demand.

He glared at her and grabbed her waist and kissed her. She fell into the kiss soon after, but then pulled back.

"Eli, you have to go."

"Can we go to the movies tomorrow before I hang with Adam?"

"Okay, call me tomorrow then." She suggested. He smirked and gave her one last kiss.

"Good night beautiful."

"Goodnight Eli." She smiled and walked back in the house and downstairs to talk to her mom.

She sat on the couch next to her mom and waited for her to speak.

"You know you can't have boys here, what were you thinking?"

"He just came randomly, I didn't even know."

"And you still let him in?" Helen questioned.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay; just promise me you're going to be safe."

"Really, mom?"

"Clare, I'm just trying to make sure everything is okay. Just don't let him come here again without my permission, alright?"

"Okay." She smiled and gave her mom a smile. She walked up to her room and lied in her bed. She couldn't help but think about her date to the movies with Eli tomorrow. With that on mind, she fell asleep.

**So next chapter is the date and guys night. Leave reviews for it. Starting a new story too so look out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Clare was getting ready for her date with Eli. She had been getting dressed, a skirt, floral shirt and ballet slippers. She put on a bit of makeup and pinned one half of her hair up. Eli texted her saying he was downstairs. She grabbed her bag and made her way out.

She hopped in Morty, "Hey"

He smirked at her, "Hey, did you decide what movie you wanted to see?"

"I'll figure it out when we get there." She bluntly responded.

Soon they arrived at the theatre and were looking up at the display of movies.

"We're seeing a scary movie" Eli assertively suggested.

"Umm, I don't think so."

"Yea we are, I'm buying it so…" His sentence drifted out. Clare playfully glared at him and waited for him to order the tickets. They gave the ticket to the person at the ticket booth and they ripped it, pointing in the direction of their theatre. They walked in the theatre and Clare began to walk down the aisle.

"Where are you going?" Eli called out loudly considering there was barely anyone there.

"Closer to the screen." Eli shook his head, pulled her arm to the back row.

"Why are we so far back? I can't even see." She argued.

"No need to" Eli guilty responded. She sighed and sat down leaning onto his shoulder watching the previews.

Not even 10 minutes in the movie, Clare was hiding in Eli's chest. Eli was trying to pull Clare's head up.

"Stop it Eli, I don't want to see."

"You don't have to." He whispered.

She looked up at him and he smashed his lips into hers. They had been kissing passionately for a bit when he picked her up by her waist and put her on his lip, her legs around his waist. She glided her tongue in his mouth and he gladly accepted. He soon pulled back, pulled her off and got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He took her hand to the very back of the theatre in the corner and smashed his lips, once again into hers.

She pulled back, "People are gonna see us"

He shook his head, "There's barely anyone in here and they're all the way in the front" he responded. She nodded and kissed him. He soon picked her up by her waist, her legs wrapping around his waist and she groaned in his mouth and he grabbed her butt. He slid down, leaning against the wall to the floor. Considering Clare had a skirt, he moved his hand from her butt, slowly up her skirt.

Clare pulled back, "No Eli."

"What? Why? No one can see us." He argued.

"I don't want to."

"Really? Got me all riled up for nothing." She laughed and got up back to the seat.

"So…are you coming?" she asked.

"I can't even move now, I have to wait until it goes down, thanks to you." He glared at her and she simply laughed.

She turned around and actually attempted to watch the movie when once again she was interrupted with Eli whispering in her ear and she jumped.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked.

"Sorry, but we have to go. I told Adam I would pick him up at 7:30."

"Okay" Clare got up and they made their way out of the theatre. They hopped in Morty and sped to Adam's house. They arrived and he was sitting on the steps of his porch. He sighed, got in the hearse.

"About time." Adam said.

"Sorry dude. We were at the movies." Eli responded.

"Hey Adam." Clare said.

"Hi" he responded bluntly.

Eli drove off to Clare's house so he can drop her off. They soon arrived and she got out the car. "I'm gonna walk her to her door dude." Eli told Adam. He nodded and Eli made his way out. They were both standing in front of the door,

"I hope you have fun tonight." Clare said.

"I wish I could be with you." He whispered.

She shook her head, "You need to stop blowing Adam off for me."

He smirked, "I'll try." She smiled and kissed him. They were interrupted by Adam beeping the horn. They pulled back and looked at him.

"Don't keep him waiting." Clare said.

"Call me later?"

She nodded and gave him one last kiss. He went back into Morty.

"Guys can't get enough of each other. Geeez" Adam said.

"Yea well. I gotta thank you." Eli said crediting Adam.

"You know it's crazy how much you changed her." Adam whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?" he curiously asked.

"I don't know" he bluntly responded. The rest of the ride to Eli's house was silent.

They finally arrived at his house and wasted no time in jumping onto the game system and kicking each other's butt. They had played a couple of rounds, competing for the high score.

"I miss this dude." Adam said.

"Me too." Eli honestly responded. "I'm sorry dude."

He nodded and they kept furiously moving their controllers when they were interrupted by Eli's phone. He paused the game and looked at it.

"_Hey beautiful_" he said. It was obviously Clare.

"Hey, what you doing?"

"Video games with Adam."

"_Oh, I'm sorry. You can keep playing_." She said way too apologetic.

"_It's fine, it's no big deal."_

"Yea. No big deal" Adam muttered to himself as he walked upstairs.

"_What is Adam doing now since you're talking to me?"_

"_He just went downstairs."_

"_Go spend time with him; you can talk with me anytime."_

"Alright. Later" Eli hung up and made his way upstairs. "What's up dude?" Eli asked.

"I mean why did you invite me over if you're going to talk to Clare all night?"

"Dude, it was one phone call for like 30 seconds." He defended.

"Lately, she's just your main priority. I mean where did our friendship go?" Adam questioned.

"I'm sorry. I won't talk to her as long as I'm with you. Deal?"

Adam shrugged and nodded.

"We're good?" Eli asked.

Adam smiled and nodded again.

"So can I finish kicking your butt?" Eli asked referring to the video games.

Adam laughed, "Ha, we'll see about that."

They ran downstairs to the system and played all night. Adam and Eli had their friendship back and it **felt good. He had his girlfriend and his best friend on good terms. He was finally in a good place.**

**Okay so I might end this here. I might continue if I get at least 5 reviews but if not I won't. And I'm starting a new story in about 2 days so yea. Leave reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

Completely lost on where to take this story. If you have ideas let me know by commenting on here or on twitter at munro_eclare I'll only continue if I get ideas. Thanks!


End file.
